1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a memory heat sink device having an enlarged heat dissipating area and, more particularly, to a heat sink device including a cooling fin on which a plurality of raised dots is formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The operation speeds of computers become faster and faster day by day and thus memory devices generate more and more heat. If the heat so generated cannot be dissipated effectively, computers may easily breakdown. Thus, the front and back sides of a memory are adhered with cooling fins opposite to each other, so as to enhance heat dissipation. This has almost become a standardized arrangement for all computer memories.
There are several references that disclose a memory heat sink device having two heat sink fins installed on the memory heat sink device. However, the disclosure of those references focus primarily on the buckling of two heat sink fins, or on a heat sink device having an upward stretching structure.
In most of those references, the heat sink device is provided with planar metal cooling fins so as to dissipate heat by conduction. Those references also disclose a structure that can conduct heat with higher efficiency or a structure that has an increased heat dissipation area.
For example, in Taiwan Patent No. M279165, entitled “IMPROVED MEMORY COOLING FIN,” the outside surfaces of two clips are formed with special convex and concave lines that are alternately arranged for increasing heat dissipation areas. However, the cooling fin dissipates heat by conduction.
For example, in Taiwan Patent No. M292738, entitled “HEAT SINK STRUCTURE OF A MEMORY CHIP,” one of two sides of a heat-dissipating plate contacting with a memory is formed with at least one protruding portion for increasing the heat dissipation area. However, the cooling fin dissipates heat by conduction.
For example, in Taiwan Patent No. M298165, entitled “HEAT SINK STRUCTURE OF A MEMORY,” a plurality of fins are formed at two outer sides of a receptacle (the cooling fin) corresponding to a cross portion. However, the cooling fin dissipates heat by conduction.
For example, in Taiwan Patent No. M303419, entitled “HEAT SINK DEVICE FOR A MEMORY,” which discloses a device that dissipates heat by thermal convection, a plurality of heat dissipation vents are formed on the surfaces of two cooling fins. Although the effect of thermal convection increases in such a design, the heat dissipation vents would inevitably take up some space in the fin such that the area of cooling fin decreases and dust may easily accumulate on the heat dissipation vents. Accordingly, there are still many drawbacks for heat sink devices using thermal convection.